


Kinktober Day 4: Fisting

by melonbun



Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: @ Byleth, Anal Fisting, Multi, POV Second Person, who gets fisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/melonbun
Summary: me: going on pornhub for research purposes





	Kinktober Day 4: Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> me: going on pornhub for research purposes

It's Mercedes that starts prepping you first, she finds it fun, the change from a tight puckered hole to one willing, loose, and open. You know she's going to enjoy the sight once your hole is gaping. 

Before you start Linhardt says "be careful not to brush their prostate, if not they might cum too quickly" and that already has you throbbing. The first three fingers are nothing, you're used to the intrusion at such a size. It's when she starts working her fourth finger in that things become uncomfortable. At least her hands are relatively tiny but up to her knuckles and you have to consciously relax as you shudder through her pumping.

"I'm putting my thumb in now, okay," and that makes you throb too. You nod and Linhardt pours more oil over her hand and she works her thumb in. You move forward with her hand as she enters and she places her other hand in the small of your back to hold you in place.

“That’s it now,” she says as she pushes in. She slowly pulls out and you moan at the way your ass tries to cling to her hand. Then she slowly pushes back in. As she works her way down to her wrist you pant and jerk in her lap, she can't help but brush your prostate now.

You're uncomfortably hard but touching you now would only make it worse.

“Fisting now,” and your cock twitches as she curls her fingers, pressing in on and stretching your walls. You feel so full. She pushes in and out again, slowly speeding up and you rock in her lap, cock rubbing against her leg and dripping precum. She’s worked herself a little bit past her wrist and she’s fully fucking you with her hand now. The squelching sounds are  _ obscene. _

“Mercie- Mercie I’m gonna-” She stops and you let your body release the tension that was building. She uncurls her fist and you shudder at the feeling before she pulls out.

“Your turn Lin,” and you moan, thinking about the size difference between Mercedes’ and Linhardt’s hands. Not a big difference but a difference at all is enough.

Lin doesn’t hesitate to start with four fingers after pouring oil over his hand. 

  
“Go for five,” you say, impatient. And he obliges, you revel in the slight burn from the stretch. You feel the way he curls his hand into a fist and presses in, in, in.

You shudder and moan, feeling yourself clench around Linhardt's arm. You have to be careful not to cum because you feel all wound up from all Mercie's prep work and the fact that you feel so full. You hang your head and Mercedes brushes your hair back from your forehead, humming happily.

Linhardt starts out slower than Mercedes but eventually he picks up speed too and you realize that with each push in you make a punched out noise and with each pull out you clench down on his arm. It feels like he’s mixing your insides up. 

You squirm in Mercie’s lap, wondering if you can feel Lin’s hand through your stomach and you  _ can _ . The thought of you having a stomach bulge from Lin fucking you with his hand causes you to jerk and then you’re cumming with a whine over Mercie’s legs. 

Linhardt pulls his hand out slowly, you feel sticky and wrung out. Mercedes nudges you off of her and onto the bed where she takes the time to examine your hole, wide and stretched out. She giggles happy, “you even came without being touched.”   
  
So you did.


End file.
